She is Something to Behold
by Fields of Elysium
Summary: Arnold reminisces on his relationship with Helga as he hopes to move foreword with her. Warning minor non-graphic character death.
1. Chapter 1: Tribulations

_She is something to behold, elegant and bold. She is electricity running through my soul."_ Georgia, _Vance Joy_

Chapter One: Tribulations

There are some people who you can't forget and out of those people there are some that refuse to be forgotten. Helga G. Pataki is defiantly a force of nature you can't forget no matter how hard you try.

My first memory of her is vague and fuzzy but it's easily one of my first memories. I met her on my first day of kindergarten, sad, wet, cold, yet out of the miserable scene of a toddler walking in a big city alone on the first day of school what I remember most was a pink too large for her. Looking back, it's odd that something so large and girly would ever be on someone as tomboyish as Helga. Still Helga is nothing if not full of contradictions; abrasive but sensitive, outspoken but guarded, soft and hard. I should have known by the first few hours with her that she'd never be easy to deal with.

She told me she loved me after bullying me insistently throughout my childhood. Then she took it back. Only Helga G. Pataki. After trying to ignore her sudden proclamation and processing it I realized yes I could love her. So in the fifth grade Helga and I became a couple. We were happy till we went on a school field trip to San Lorenzo.

Growing up with overly fanciful stories of my parents was complicated. I wanted more than pictures and second hand stories, I wanted a memory of my own. I wanted to know them. I loved my grandparents but part of me earnestly wanted to know anything firsthand about them. I knew names and faces but even where they went was an outlandish tale told by Grandpa Phil. My heart soared when the trip to San Lorenzo was announced. Helga was by myside the entire time. She helped me track them down to the Green Eyed People. We battled a mercenary treasure hunter, river pirates, got worshiped by the Green Eyed People, and then reunited with my parents. Then we parted ways, when I decided to stay with my parents, to get a chance to really know them; they stayed to save the world. No two fifth graders can make long distance work; not even us. Our goodbye was sad, poignant, and short. We tried to not make it a goodbye but a till later neither of us walk away knowing where we stood. There where promises of letters that were few and far between, hints of visits that never really came.

Over the years Stella and Miles became mom and dad. I wrote Grandma and Grandpa, Gerald, Sid everyone got at least one letter from me but the few I wrote to Helga were the hardest. I would often right a ten page letter only to chicken out when I finally got the chance to mail it. I didn't know who she was, how she'd changed clearly it was at least partially my fault. She wrote back once or twice but she seemed detached and if anyone could convey that in a letter mailed on the other side of the equator it's her.

I moved back to Hillwood the beginning of junior year. I was shocked to see how much everyone had changed and how somethings never would. Ronda was still the queen bee, Nadine was still her bug loving best friend, Phoebe and Gerald were official, and Brainy was in love with Helga. Her fist never connected with his face, she smiled and laughed at his jokes. She had changed too… taller, less aggressive, more of her genuine personality came through, she had two eyebrows, and Helga had blossomed. Once I got over the being a homeschooled jungle freak I saw she loved Brian. I thought it was best if I was her friend, I would let her be. She became my English tutor and occasional running partner. Still I watched her, got hypnotized by her laugh, the way her hair caught in the light, the way she wove words in to art.

In hindsight I should have known that Brainy would watch me watch her. It's an odd concept but he is basically a CIA operative in high school. That boy knows everyone's everything and manages to be everywhere at the same time. He just tends to appear out of thin air. Of course he would know. I was hard core crushing on this guy's girlfriend.

I dated a pretty girl here and there, nothing serious, and nothing real. That's what high school is for right? Making mistakes, and collage is for figuring out who you are. I feel that I was taking hollow steps at that point. Living life as I thought I should.

I should write a letter to Brainy thanking him for giving me that push. He came up to me at our homecoming dance and told me not to hold her back and walked away. Getting ditched by my date earlier in the night I was trying to have a good time at Rhonda's homecoming party. Not even an hour after getting there Phoebe got a call from Helga and left. The rest of the night was filled with rumors; Helga got thrown in jail, there was a car accident, Brainy left after being recruited as a spy. Of course its high school and everything is dramatic and the truth is always a little sadder and definitely always duller. They broke up, no one knew why but it was pretty clear that Helga was blindsided by it. There was a whirlwind of rumors as to why they broke up but those were even more ridiculous than the ones about Helga's phone call. It was clear that Brainy was in love with her, though who wouldn't be.

Room was what she needed and that is what I gave her. She was pensive for a bit but she's stronger than anyone I've ever met. She grew back into herself stronger than before, like she rediscovered herself without him. I got the nerve to ask her out before winter break. I remembered her affinity for winter. We went ice skating, she was as graceful as ever. It was magical, she was magical it even snowed when I kissed her. Then she made fun of me for falling flat on my ass.

That's Helga Pataki for you a pain in the ass and magical at the same time. She's crass and poetic, assertive and caring, the most infuriating and captivating person on the planet. I honestly don't know if I want to pull my hair out or kiss her half the time.

Still she was there when I needed her the most and I did the same for her. We stayed in state for school, me in Hillwood and her just an hour out of city limits. She received a large softball scholarship as well as and academic one that covered everything. I stayed at the boarding house to save some money so I could visit my parents in South America in the summers. We broke up once that second semester of freshman year; it was the stress that we were both under her being pre-med and me with my baseball schedule and Grandma Pookie's failing health. I had just finished finals when things took a turn for the worst. I made it home from a party only to find her passed out on the kitchen floor dressed like Cleopatra. I was calling Helga before I knew it.

" _Hey Football Head I didn't think you'd be calling at 2 A.M. and I hope you have a damn good reason for waking me up. I have to drive back at dawn."_

" _Thank you for answering Helga. I'm glad you're in town can you swing by my Grandma passed out, I'd drive her to the hospital but I just came from a party and I've had too much to drink."_

" _I'll be there in five."_

 _True to her word Helga was there in less than five minutes, walking out the door when she heard the urgency in my voice. I carried Grandma to Helga's car putting her in the back door already open and Helga running to the driver's side. She's always been a speed demon but that night she really hauled ass. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over. She pulled up to the doors then parked as I went inside._

" _If they ask we're married. The lady at the desk was giving me such a hard time."_

" _Thanks for everything Helga." I said taking her hand as she sat next to me in the waiting room._

" _No problem Football Head. You'd haul your ass out of bed at 2 A.M. for me if I asked. How is she?"_

" _In surgery. They'll let me know as soon as they have an update."_

" _Good. What about Phil? Where is he?" She said putting on her shoes._

" _He's at the boarding house. I didn't have time to tell him… anyway his new medication knocks him out for hours. I don't want to tell him anything till I know something either way. There's no point in both of us worrying. Did you come all this way without shoes?"_

" _Well duh, bird for brains I had to do something to shave off time. How do you think I managed to get to the boarding house so quick? I didn't even grab a pair when I ran out the door; I'm glad that I always keep a pair of shoes in the trunk of my car."_

" _I'm sorry I woke you up. You don't have to stay. You probably have a reason for leaving so early."_

" _You bet your ass I do, the University has decided to punish me with an 8 A.M. final. I wanted to get there so I could fuel up on caffeine and I also have a cram session, but I'm not leaving you alone like this. Are you hungry? I forgot my wallet but I have a few snacks in my car; granola bars, water that kind of stuff."_

" _No I'm good. You really are prepared for the ride back aren't you?"_

" _No I'm prepared because I dated you. You made me pack an emergency kit, disposable camera, flares, that little glass braking hammer thing and remember once every few weeks you would make me pull over check the tire pressure and clean out any food I hadn't eaten." She said laughing at the memory._

" _I almost never had to throw anything out. You know I saved you from hunger. You practically ate everything in there every single time." Grateful for the distraction. "Tell you what I'll drive home pick up everything I need, study for a bit here and then drive off when it's time for me to go. It'll save me sometime anyway when I hit morning rush hour."_

" _That would be great Helga."_

 _20 minutes later Helga came back up to the waiting area in fresh clothes, with her backpack hanging over her shoulder and a cup of coffee in each hand. "I would have been back a bit earlier but coffee is oddly hard to come by here. Take it, it's pretty oily coffee but it's strong and hot."_

 _I took a sip it was oily but just as she said strong and hot and that's just what I needed. Helga sat down next to me, put her coffee down and started digging around in her backpack. "No offense, but you smell like you were out all night drinking. Here I dug around and found some of your clothes in my closet, hopefully the sweats and t-shirt still fit. There's a men's room down and around the corner from the elevators."_

" _Thanks for everything."_

" _You can thank me by changing. You reek and here I have some makeup wipes they might help with the smell."_

" _Thanks Helga."_

 _I found her bent over a text book with a highlighter in one hand and a different book in another. "Hey Football Head. You smell better Arnold. I brought something for you." She said with a meek smile extending the other book towards me handing me a worn copy_ Of Mice and Men. _"We don't know how long were gonna be here and you need something to do while I go over this stuff. I also left voice mails for Suzie and Mr. Hyunh explaining things so things at the Sunset Arms should be fine till you get back."_

" _Honestly Helga I don't know what I'd do without you.'_

" _Arnold you would do the same for me."_

 _She stayed with me till Grandma got out of surgery and even swung by with food while I waited for Grandma to wake up. "I picked your phone, charge,r and wallet up from the boarding house. I also dropped off your dirty clothes and let Gerald know to expect your call when you need a ride home. I'll call you at noon for an update, okay Shortman?"_

She called me at noon on the nose. She was glad to know that Grandma was okay for the most part and would be kept at the hospital for observation for a few days after her heart surgery. She asked about Grandpa Phil and his dialysis which I would be able to take him to after all; though she had suggested Olga owed her a favor which she would gladly call in for me. We got back together by the end of the summer. I had a chance to repay her the summer of junior year.

" _Arnold."_

" _Hey Helga, what's going on? Are you crying?"_

" _Can you come over?"_

" _Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." I rushed at the pained urgency in her voice._

 _As soon as I made it to the Pataki house Helga enveloped me in a hug. "Hey are you okay? What's wrong?"_

" _It's Miriam she fell off the wagon. I don't know what happened I just got a call. Will you drive me to the coroner's office—."_

" _Yeah. Is anyone else home?"_

" _No Bob is at the Emporium and Olga is still out of town with her husband. I don't feel right calling them till I know it's her." I stay quiet processing all the information on the drive._

" _Do you need me to go in there with you?"_

" _Would you?" All I do is nod and take her hand as we go inside. "That's her…" is all Helga manages to say as the sheet is pulled back over Miriam. While Helga goes out to the ladies room to wash her face I find out the cause of death knowing Helga she'll want to know."_

" _Will you call Olga for me? Calling Big Bob is going to be hard enough but I don't think I can take it from Olga, she'll be cutesy and then she'll burst into tears I don't think I have the energy to deal with her right now._

" _Yeah I'll do anything." Olga is cutesy of course and then burst into the water works, I can hear her hyperventilating, her words unintelligible. I'm glad I can do this for Helga it would either make her erupt in anger or erupt into tears. Either way it's not something she wants to deal with right now._

 _I close my phone, "I think Olga said something about booking a flight. I think. She was a blubbering mess to be honest."_

" _Thanks."_

" _How'd it go with Big Bob?"_

" _He's on his way home, one of the guys is dropping him off from the Cellphone Emporium. I don't know if he'll be driving his car and have someone follow or something but he sounded pretty shaken up. I guess Olga will want to pick out the dress we bury her in, her and Bob already have plots picked out, I guess that just leaves the casket and service to plan…." She has a far off look on her face, like she's trying to process something. "Arnold what do we tell people when they ask how she died? I forgot to ask."_

" _She died choking on her vomit. She was dead before she crashed, the airbag and seatbelt kept her from getting too banged up. She didn't feel anything too bad." I just make up that last part I have no idea how she felt but at least I can try to give her some comfort._

" _She died alone Arnold. She was probably alone and confused. I know she wasn't much of a mom but she was my mom. She deserved better than that." One single tear falls down her cheek although her eyes are watery, utterly filled with unshed tears. I wonder how she manages to keep them at bay. She takes a deep breath. "I'll ask Olga and Bob if they want to tell the truth or want to just tell people there was a crash. Knowing Olga she won't want to lie to anyone but she's not going to want that to become public knowledge."_

 _Bob walks in the door soon after and they start calling funeral homes. I clear my afternoon of volunteering at the rec center to take them to look at caskets and to help make the necessary calls. I paid the fee at the coroners when Helga walked off in a daze so that was one less thing for them to worry about. A date was set for the funeral by the time Olga got home._

" _We need something pretty, but not showy, something refined but not overly elegant or understated, you know something that looks like she would wear." Olga stated while wondering in the store glancing at everything."_

" _Here's an idea why not just go to her closet?"_

 _Olga grows quiet. "I don't think I can go in there baby sister…" That's when for the first time since I've known her Helga takes Olga into her arms and envelopes her in a way that is sheer protection. Olga silently cries in the middle of a department store as Helga holds her and for the second time that day Helga sheds just a single tear._

Helga was strong for the rest of the Pataki clan or maybe she was just guarding her emotions out of practice. She was strong as they put her mother in the ground holding Big Bob's hand and drying Olga's tears. She shook hands and gave polite smiles as near strangers invaded their home to pay their respects. It wasn't till after I helped clean up that she asked if she could stay with me. Helga said she couldn't bare the empty presents another night. I held her as she cried to sleep finally shedding the tears that had been so close to the surface all those days.

 **Authors Notes:** I know I promised this at the beginning of the month which you would have gotten if I hadn't sent my beta the incomplete version of this. To make up for my mistake I decided to postpone up loading this chapter till I could upload chapter two. P.S. Sassy Helga comes to town in the next chapter. Enjoy everyone and please make sure to review :D.


	2. Chapter 2: She's Full of Contradictions

" _I flew to see her twice a year but all that did was make it worse, my days grew longer back at home […] She was a tough one to restrain …" —_ Greg Holden, _She's Got Something_

" _Eye's innocent and wild"—_ Vance Joy, _Georgia_

Chapter 2: She's Full of Contradictions

After graduating from college I got my teachers state certification and took over the boarding house when both my grandparents died. Helga romanticizes it, she likes to say that Grandpa Phil couldn't out live Grandma Pookie and that's why he died a 3 months after her. Part of me wants to say she's right, most of me wants that a love so strong that you can't out live someone for so long….

It's been hard on me with Helga having gone to John Hopkins, she's going to be a child psychologist. I don't know if it's crazy, perfect, or just ironic. I've never seen her as passionate as she was when she decided to apply. Olga was a little jealous when she heard Helga got in considering she wanted to be a doctor at some point or other and was wait listed.

The past few years have been filled with emails, phone calls, incessant text messages, and long handwritten letters at Helga's instance. I was reluctant at the beginning thinking that it would take too much time when I had lesson plans to work on or when the water main would break, but those letter were more personal. There is something about being able to hold something she put her heart and soul into. Often the letters would carry a hint of her perfume, the purple ink a reminder of her. To see the pressure of the pen when she was writing something that stressed her or upset her made it just a little more like she was here.

No matter how many letters were sent, how many days I fell asleep to the sound of her voice on the phone it was hard. I missed the way she felt in my arms, her witty repartee, and the heated look in her eyes. While we are both extremely broke, I at least finished school and had a job, and Big Bob was impressed with Helga besting Olga so he agreed to pay for a good chunk of her tuition and flights home on holidays. So I got to see her for Thanksgiving, Christmas/New Years, and spring break if she wasn't working on something in Maryland, and summers obviously. Still we quickly figured out that wasn't enough, we missed each other like crazy. I had driven up there a spring break or two and bring along my work. I even tried to see her a few times when we had a snow day. I managed to make it once driving out far enough I wouldn't get hit too bad and close enough to drive if I still had to show up. I was lucky it landed on a Friday so I got to spend some extra time with her.

The time I got to spend with her made the time in between worse. I just couldn't wait to get to her again. I managed, we managed with what time we could have together.

By the time Helga was graduating I managed to get myself substantially out of debt, I'm sure it's because I'm my own landlord. I was able to start putting some money a side.

I never hated my job, in fact most days I love it but I didn't get to make it to Helga's graduation. I hated that I missed what she worked so hard for, the reason she was away so long. Helga was completely fine with it. She had to stay a little longer to pack everything up and she got someone else to help move everything back. I don't know if she actually had to or if she just said it to make me feel better, but it helped ease my guilt.

Today is the day. Helga comes back to Hillwood for good. I've never been happier. Of course her flight is delayed but I'll take it. It would be even longer if she drove, luckily she was friends with a few people that lived here and they all pitched in for a truck. While Helga would normally punch the guys who were driving up for saying that they didn't really need her, she took the chance of not having to drive here with two sweaty guys.

I'm at her gate when I see her. Her long blonde hair up in a simple ponytail, denim jacket, and a white and navy maxi dress. Now normally I think maxi dresses are shapeless, unflattering tarps but on Helga it only helps extenuate her long graceful figure. "She just got here. I'll call you later."

She runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Hey jungle boy." Helga whispers into my ear.

"Hey Helga."

"I've missed you so much I would have strangled a pilot if it meant I'd get her quicker." She pulls out of the hug. "Who was that?"

"Phoebe. She wanted to know when you landed."

"Really? I kind of felt that Phoebe was avoiding my calls."

"Don't be ridiculous, she's probably just been busy with her residency. You'll probably be seeing more of her now that you're both in town. Be happy that Hillwood Memorial has one heck of a brain surgeon for her to shadow."

"I know, I know one of the best in the country. I'm not that out of touch with Phoebe. I bet that doctor will regret it once Phoebe takes his thunder in a few years."

"I'm not arguing with that."

"Because it's true or because you don't want to argue with me?"

"Phoebe is a quite force. She's like a ninja she'll have already left before you realized she's attacked, before you even realize she was there. I would love to argue with you Helga I know how much you enjoy it but not today. Now I hope you have something nice to wear we are going out tonight."

"Oh la la, nice as opera-fancy or classy-refined-elegance nice?"

"Whatever you want though floor length might be a little much but still acceptable."

"Well damn, Hair Boy, that seriously limits my options. Fine, you know where I live, I'll be the hot blonde that answers the door. Now I'll let you have your fun but I do have plans for us tonight as well so be done with whatever it is by midnight got it bucko?"

"We should be done well before midnight Helga. Now about the hot blonde at the door—Olga?"

"Arnold." She says as she playfully smacks my arm in response to my teasing. We soon arrive at her home, I grab her luggage from the trunk and give her a kiss at the door.

I spend too much time that afternoon worrying. I pace back and forth, I even have to shower twice for tonight, I was so nervous I broke the bottle of aftershave and it landed all over me. I spend just as much time trying to figure out what to wear. I had an outfit planned for tonight but as soon as I got dressed I wondered about that jacket I let one of the tenants borrow. That's how everyone became involved. I went and knocked on every door asking about it and of course I explained my plan for tonight. Once the jacket was located I basically modeled for everyone my options for tonight. Eventually it was decided that my original outfit of black slacks, navy button down, and a green patterned tie, which Helga always said brought out my eyes, was the winner.

I go and pick Helga up about 40 minutes before our reservation at _Chez Paris_. I ring the bell with a bouquet of white peonies, not roses, Helga thinks they're overrated. I feel like a teenager out on his first date. My nerves calm the second Helga opens the door. She is just so beautiful. Her hair is up in a simple French twist, she's wearing a chocolate brown dress that has gold flecks running through the fabric, it's off the shoulders and flares into a full skirt at the hips, and it goes down just past her knees. She's wearing a pair of strappy silver heels but no jewelry, other than a simple watch, to distract from her pretty face, which has makeup an oddity even thought I told her it's a special occasion I've only seen her with a full face of makeup twice.

I don't know how long I stare but it must have been a good minute. "That is exactly the reaction I was going for. I look so good you can't even speak." She then pats herself on the back.

"Wow." Is all I manage to murmur.

"I know. My beauty is distracting. Now would you please open the trunk of the car?" I've been so distracted I didn't notice the back pack at her feet.

"Would you like to tell me what that's about?" I ask as she closes the trunk.

"No. You'll find out later." She then leans forward to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Let's get out of here bucko."

"Not that I don't mind wearing a fancy dress while eating a burger Arnold, it's pretty fun, I like the looks. It reminds me of senior prom actually… Wait is that—? I can't believe I didn't put it together earlier. I mean the fancy clothes the walk in the park after good, delicious, greasy burgers. I can't believe I forgot. You did a nice job Arnold." She says while leaning on my shoulder. "I could have done without the heels but, hey, I'll take it, and look we still have plenty of time for my surprise." She gives me a kiss then giggles.

"There's more."

"There's more?" She has a slight panicked look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of time before midnight Cinderella."

"Please Cinderella has nothing on me." With that she takes my arm and we walk to where I parked then walk down half a block to _Chez Pairs_. We are seated quickly and given our menus. "Going all out tonight aren't you?"

"Dessert at a fancy French restaurant? I do it all the time."

"Seriously you're putting me to shame. What are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating you becoming Dr. Helga Geraldine Pataki, child psychologist. If that's not reason to celebrate I don't know what is?"

"I am pretty special aren't I?"

"You are. You're Helga G. Pataki after all. Now what are we getting?"

"I think the chocolate mousse. I don't want anything too heavy after that burger."

"Good point. I think I'll get the crème brûlée."

"Make sure they don't top it with strawberries."

"Planning on eating half my dessert?"

"Of course, don't worry Hair Boy, I plan on sharing. Shoot, I left my phone in the car—."

"Don't worry you won't need it."

"Okay, fine just do me a favor and put your phone on the table."

"Fair is fair. I promise I won't touch it."

I order our desserts and champagne. Helga throws her head back laughing. Her eyes glimmer with mirth in the candle light, I'm no longer nervous or questioning if it's the right time. "I _dated_ the **T.A.** not the professor and it was _after_ the class was over. I don't know what the big deal was? It's not like we were even a couple we went on a few dates. What about that redhead Shortman? From what Phoebe told me she was horrible. What was it one double date? _Phoebe_ hated her, she doesn't hate anyone. That's why we're best friends. I hate everyone she hates no one. We balance each other out. Now if she hated her I'm sure I would have murdered the girl."

Helga is all laughs and smiles. Stealing bites of my crème brûlée. She has one of the best laughs, maybe because it's hearty and always real, she doesn't giggle flirt, she's above that. To be honest her laugh is more intoxicating than the one glass of champagne we had tonight. "I know, she was pretty bad."

"Wow pretty bad? That might be the meanest thing you ever said about any one. The worst you ever called me was obnoxious."

Then we order coffee after poking more fun at our love lives without each other. I excuse myself from the table and find my way to the men's room. I splash my face with water. Okay Shortman you can do this. I can do this. I pull the ring box out of my pocket. I've managed to put save enough money to get decent ring. It's not 'real' engagement ring, it's an antique pearl ring with small diamonds on the side. As soon as I saw it I thought of her. It's traditional yet off beat, elegant and bold while being subtle. I've spent almost a month with Phoebe searching every jewelry store and pawn shop till we found the one. I don't think I would have been able to pull this off without Phoebe's help. We talked about me asking Big Bob for Helga's hand. Wondering if Helga would say it made her feel like a cow being traded centuries ago or if she would find it charming. In the end I asked, Bob said that Helga could take care of herself and he liked me as much as anyone else so if she turned me down she could do it herself and gave me as much of a blessing as he could. I bounced idea after idea off of Phoebe before we came up with this proposal. After all Helga is oddly sentimental. I go back to the table determined to make Helga my wife.

I make it to the table only to see Helga isn't there. I glance around and see that she's outside on the phone. I walk out and am greeted by the late spring humidity. "…perfect, yeah soon." Then she hangs up. I put my hand on her waist, turn her around and give her a quick kiss.

"Who was that honey?"

"That was Gerald. He asked what we were up to, asked about our evening and I told him you would call him soon, _after_ our date."

"I can't believe I missed him again. It feels like we haven't had a chance to talk in the last month." It might be because I've been spending time with his girlfriend, maybe it unconscious on my part not wanting to keep it this a secret from my best friend, still I don't want to risk getting rejected and him knowing. Or maybe we really have been missing each other.

"I know, I remember you mentioning that. Why else would I answer your phone? Especially if Tall Hair Boy is calling. Now let's go drink that coffee."

I take a sip of my americano while Helga sips her cappuccino. She ends up with a little foam mustache. "You have a little something right there." Her eyes widen and wipes her mouth. Her next sip smaller.

"Helga I have something to admit there is another reason why I brought you here. Do you remember we had our first and second dates here?"

"No our first date we went ice skating."

"In the fourth grade our first date. You pretended to be Cecil and I was running back and forth between you and Ruth. That might have been the first time I let myself fall for you even if it was just a little."

"Wait you knew that it was me?"

"I might be dense but I'm not dim Helga. It was pretty apparent that it was you or at least it was in hindsight."

"Yeah well, it's pretty obvious that you would rather be on a date with me as Cecil than Ruth. That girl was a shallow air head."

"Yeah Gerald always said I had horrible taste. In fact you're his favorite out of all the girls I've dated or even had a thing for. Maybe it's because you're best friends with Phoebe or because you don't do bull. Whatever it is he likes you. Do you remember our second date?"

"Yeah, if we go by fourth grade standards then yes. I would get us to the wrong restaurant and not have a single dime to pay for the meal. I even got out of it but no you had to be your noble self and get me to take responsibility for it _and_ closing the restaurant down with Nadine's roach collection." Her tone softening towards the end, clearly lost in the fond memory. "You know I haven't been here since then. How did you even get a reservation? I'm sure I have a lifetime ban at this place."

"Easy. The reservation is in my name."

"That makes since."

"Helga you have made my life an adventure from the moment I met you. Sometimes you drove me crazy, sometimes you still drive me crazy. There is never a dull moment. You make me a better person. You make me reevaluate my choices and actions. You push me to take action, you're the reason I'm so 'noble' as you put it. You are everything I want and everything I didn't know I needed. You have this child like innocence and are completely wild at the same time. You hate everyone yet you are the most protective person I've ever met. You've been there for the most important and hardest times in my life even when you weren't under any obligation to do so. You are unpredictable but you've never once made me regret anything. You've put up with me and I've put up with you, but it never seems like we're putting up with each other. It's not just being there because we have to but more like we're on a crazy ride together and we just switch off driving from one insane thing to the next." I get up from my seat and get down on one knee, opening the box. "Helga will you do me the honor of being my partner for that crazy ride for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?"

Helga put her cappuccino down and raised her hand to her mouth, her finger tips gently touching her mouth. A smile graces her face, her eyes light up. "You took me to the place we had our first dates and recreated what we did at our senior prom. That might be the sweetest thing ever." Then she grows quiet and throws her head back laughing. "You have the worst timing Arnoldo." She says with a smile and shakes her head with a chuckle.

 **Authors Notes:** I know cliff hanger. Don't worry. Arnold gets his answer in the next chapter. Which I am almost done with.

My beta pointed out that it was a little difficult to follow the time line if you don't look closely, this is after _Hey You're in Love_ and its companion piece _When You Changed Your Mind_ which I recommend reading if you haven't. Helga and Arnold broke up sometime during freshman year of college and that's when they dated other people getting back together at before the end of the summer. They continued their relationship long distance when Helga went to John Hopkins and this is Helga's night back in Hillwood. If you count the time they dated in high school they've been together roughly eight years so a proposal isn't out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise

" _What came was what I didn't expect, you can say she swept me off my feet, And there was more upset but certainly no regrets […] She's got something I'm looking for" —_ Greg Holden, _She's Got Something_

Chapter 3: Surprise

I'm down on my knee waiting for an answer. So is everyone else in the restaurant. I become aware of every set of eyes watching us. Helga gets up. "Give me your keys. I'll meet you at the car." I give her my keys and she hands me my phone. I'm dumbfounded. This is not how I expected it to go. I get up and finally put the ring box back in my pocket. I get a few sorry looks from the other diners. I go to pay for the meal and they feel so sorry for me they say it's on them.

I go out to find Helga standing at the trunk of my car, her foot on the bumper tying her shoe. Her heels gone replaced by a pair of hiking boots. She pulls out her phone from her backpack and closes the trunk. "I'm about to leave the restaurant. Be there as soon as I can." She hangs up and pulls some black fabric out. "Close your eyes Arnold." She sounds tired and frustrated. I guess that's good she doesn't hate me. Maybe I just asked a little too soon. She did _just_ graduate _._

She ties whatever it is over my eyes. Then she guides me to the passenger's seat. "We should talk about this Helga. I mean will you at least give me a yes or no? You just walked out of the restaurant. I kind of thought that if you would say no, you'd say yes then tell me no or not now in private."

"Arnold. I promise we _will_ talk _if_ you still want when you take off the blindfold."

"Why can't I take it off now?" I say as my fingers begin to tug at the fabric.

"Arnold Miles Shortman, I will not speak to you if you touch that blindfold."

"Fine, but we are talking the second you let me take this off."

"That's all I ask." The dive is tense but not as tense as when we started. She stops and helps me out of the car. She leads me up a mildly rough terrain.

"Helga where are you taking me. I only have one pair of nice shoes, you know."

"Now you know why I changed shoes. I might be fine with a walk in the park with heels but there is no chance I would make it with those shoes. Not unless you'd be willing to carry me back to the car."

"I would carry you back. After we talk of course."

"Just when I think you can't be any nicer to the girl who didn't say yes to your marriage proposal. You make me feel like crap."

"Well, say yes and you won't."

"Do you really want me to say yes out of guilt?"

"No. I want you to _want_ to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I love you Arnold, but sometimes you sound like a girl."

"There's nothing wrong with being in touch with your sensitive side."

"I know. That's one of the reason's I love you. Take a step left, there's a rock I don't want you to trip you look too cute to get all dirty."

"I am pretty cute aren't I?"

"That's my line."

"You've been rubbing off on me." I'm sure that the hike is shorter than it feels but not being able to see makes me cautious the spring air grows hotter. I get a whiff of pine when a cool breeze hits. That would help if I didn't already know we were outside. Still I'm grateful for the breeze and the fact I remembered to put on deodorant.

I hear the breaking of a twig and an owl hooting in the distance. Forest I kind of figured that part out already. Now why would Helga bring me out to the woods at night? I broke up with her I would suspect that she was going to kill me and dump my body out here. It's clearly the opposite of that.

After an undetermined amount of minutes we finally come to a stop. "Can I take this off now?"

"In a second." I hear her walk away, but she comes back quickly. She steps behind me, her fingers start undoing the knot.

"So Helga—"

"It's not off yet."

"Really Helga, what's a few seconds?"

"Just let me undo this knot. I think I tied it too tight."

Then the fabric slips off my eyes and I'm greeted by a bright light. I blink a few times trying to get my eyes to adjust. It's the water tower wrapped in lights. "What the—?" I don't know if it's the lights or if the situation is actually ridiculous but I'm confused. I do a quick scan, the trees, and the dark starry sky. "Why are we at Well's Ridge?" I look at Helga she doesn't looks sweaty, the hike just made her glow. That can't be fair.

"Well I was talking to Gerald about this and the craziest thing that we ever did as kids came up. I know we did a bunch. Honestly it was hard to pick, but getting chased through town by an angry mob thinking we were aliens was the craziest. At least it was the one where Bob almost killed me. We got to be on T.V. I think it would have been nice to know you were planning on pranking everyone with and alien invasion _War of the Worlds_ style. Still it was pretty fun causing mast hysteria and a power outage. Now Arnold Miles Shortman, as you said things with you have always been an adventure, we've raised hell and pulled off some near miracles. I would bend down on one knee but I'm not doing that in this dress. In front of your family and Gerald, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" I look around and spot my parents off to the side of the brush standing with Gerald. There's a generator next to them, probably so there isn't a power outage like last time.

"When did my parent's get here?"

"Gerald picked them up. Their flight got in a few hours after mine."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Probably as long as you."

"You got my parents to come."

"Of course you think I'd propose without them here?"

"I clearly didn't think you would propose. Why is Gerald here? No offense Gerald."

"None taken man." He says still standing with my parents.

"Why do you think I was worrying about the time tonight? My being on your phone or even telling you to leave it on the table. Gerald and you just narrowly missing each other. He would purposely call you five minutes before or after your lunch break so he wouldn't let anything slip up."

Before I can open my mouth we are all startled by the sound coming from the brush. I push Helga behind me and take a step forward. A face pops up.

"Phoebe?" Everyone says as soon as she appears.

"What are you doing here Phoebz?" Helga asks she's probably the most surprised out of all of us.

"Well I was at the restaurant hoping to see the moment my best friend got engaged only you walked out without giving him an answer. You both looked upset so I followed you keeping enough distance between us of course so you wouldn't know I was following you."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Helga asks.

"Much like Gerald was your accomplice in this endeavor I was Arnold's." Clearly she caught the last of that conversation. "Who do you think helped pick out the ring? Knew your ring size? Helped plan your date? Decided burgers would be better than you eating escargot again."

"Thanks Phoebz, but I do like coq au vin as much as the next girl." Helga says pulling her into a hug. "It was a hard proposal to walk away, from but we put so much work into this. There was no chance I was going to leave Arnolds parents in the middle of the woods waiting for me to ask their son to marry me."

"You asked _Helga Pataki_ to marry you in public? You are one bold kid Arnold, one bold kid. I'd be too afraid that she'd say no in front of all those people."

"It was worse Gerald. She left me down on my knee in front of anyone everyone in the restaurant as she walked out."

"That's a tough one man." Gerald puts his hand on my shoulder and just shakes his head.

In the commotion of it all we break up into small groups discussing tonight's events. Almost as soon as it starts we are broken up by a loud, high pitched whistle. We all turn at the same time to look for the source, it's my mom standing next to my dad, his arm around her shoulders. He clears his throat stopping the slight residual hum of our conversations.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we just came to see you two get engaged and neither of you have actually said yes…" My mom stated looking at us with hope.

"Well Arnold what's your answer?" Helga says in her bossy Helga voice. Of course she does, it's Helga.

"I asked you first and I never got my answer like you said."

"I never said I would answer, I said we would talk."

"Fine you _implied_ I would get a yes or no, and I still asked you first."

We stand looking at each other both of us clearly want to be the one who gets the 'yes'. I know neither of us are stubborn enough to wait very long for this particular answer. We stare off for just a few seconds then Helga breaks.

"Okay Football Head, I'll marry you. Yes I'll marry you. Now everyone cheer and celebrate while I get my rock and kiss my fiancé."

I hear Gerald say "You two still act like you're in the fourth grade."

I pull the ring out of my pocket and place it on Helga's long delicate finger. I lean forward to kiss her. She gently cradles my face in her hands. Her lips are sweet almost tentative in their movements. We break apart, she still holds my face in her hands, my arms around her waist. He eyes sparkle with mirth. "Are we really getting married Football Head?"

"I think we are Pataki. You did say yes." Out of the corner of my eye I see my father recording this, hopefully the lights on the water tower are bright enough to get a good shot. I see him place a kiss on my mom's head. Gerald and Phoebe are off to the corner pointing, smiling, holding hands clearly very much in love.

Helga moves so her arms are around my neck. "Do you know what that means Helga?"

"What?"

"It means you'll be Mrs. Football Head." I say before I lean in to kiss her, cutting her off before she say's anything.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoyed. I am planning a sequel to this, the last part of my Songwood series that I have finally named. If you haven't read it please do so, the parts in order. _Hey You Are in Love,_ and its companion piece _When You Changed Your Mind._ While these aren't necessary I do recommend it if you want to get the full journey of these two.

I would like to send a special shout out to Victoria who has put up with my random comments on everything and somehow nothing at the same time. She has read and edited everything and put up with me when I go crazy. Victoria you are a saint among Beta's. Thank you.

I do have an idea for a sequel. I might or might not actually go through with it depending on how much interest there is.

P.S. you were clearly right. Helga just seems like the kind of girl who has the guts to pop the question.


End file.
